Gaudeamus Igitur
$ajen$ Sezon 3, odcinek 2 - Gaudeamus Igitur UWAGA - ODCINEK ZAWIERA ŚLADOWE ILOŚCI GWIAZDKOWANYCH WYRAZÓW. ' ''Gimbaza upadła, ale to nie znaczy, że powstałe w ten sposób siódme i ósme klasy mogą liczyć na jakąkolwiek taryfę ulgową. Wręcz przeciwnie, pętla wokół szyj siódmaków i ósmaków zaciskana jest coraz bardziej z każdym dniem. Zresztą, nie żeby kiedykolwiek była chwila luzu... dla każdego znajdzie się jakiś zupełnie niepotrzebny obowiązek, bez którego jego lub jej życie mogłoby być o wiele prostsze i przyjemniejsze. Ale niektórzy są nadgorliwi, i biorą na siebie więcej, niż są w stanie udźwignąć... Muzyka: Plik:80A.ogg Muniek wychodzi z Żabki, jedząc Snickersa. Schodzi po stromym zboczu (bo nie chce mu się iść naokoło) i wychodzi na przejście dla pieszych. Rozgląda się i przechodzi przez ulicę. Nie musi się spieszyć, ma odwołaną pierwszą lekcję. Idzie ulicą, jedząc batona. Wchodzi na teren szkoły i kończy jeść. Przechodzi pod oknami świetlicy i zatrzymuje się. Muzyka przestaje grać. Muniek słyszy jakąś doniosłą pieśń i grupkę amatorów próbującą ją zaśpiewać poprawnie. Robią to na tyle nieudolnie, że aż Muńka zaczyna boleć głowa. 'Muniek: '''Khhh, rany. Dlaczego tu nie ma dźwiękoszczelnych szyb... ''Wchodzi do szkoły. Na ławce siedzi Biały i gra w Toilet Simulator. Muniek siada obok. '''Muniek: '''No elo. A ty znowu stawiasz kloca online? '''Biały: Nic innego nie mieści mi się na fonie. Muniek: '''Odinstaluj System, to działa, potwierdzone info. '''Biały: Informatycy go nienawidzą! Zmieścił na swoim telefonie ponad 5000 aplikacji. Zobacz jak. Muniek: 'Got it. ''Korytarzem idzie Tang. '''Tang: '''Witać Muniek! '''Muniek: Tank! Yyyy, to znaczy Tang... no siema siema. Widzę, robisz postępy. Tang: 'O, tak tak bardzo. Opanować rzeczowniki w krótkim czasie, gorzej idą tylko te... ''Pstryka palcem, żeby sobie przypomnieć. '''Muniek: Czynności? Tang: 'Tak, czyn-noś-ci. Dzięki, zapamiętać. Iść do klasy, pa. ''Pobiegł gdzieś. Muniek patrzy w ślad za nim. 'Muniek: '''Ten Pekińczyk mnie zadziwia. ''Odwrócił głowę do kamery. '''Muniek: Nauczył się więcej polaka w miesiąc niż ja niemca przez 6 lat. Polska edukacja... Patrzy na swoją komórkę, by sprawdzić godzinę. Muniek: Powinienem zaraz iść... Patrzy na Białego. Muniek: Jak ty tyle siedzisz na klopie, to się nie dziwię, że masz skórę koloru porcelanki. Biały: Ch*j z tym. Muniek poszedł w stronę klasy. Muniek: Kiedyś dojdzie do tego, że będzie się podcierał iPhone'm. W sumie... do tego się najlepiej nadają. Następna scena, lekcja historii. Nauczyciel: '... polska szlachta jak już zdajecie sobie sprawę, nie reprezentowała sobą zbyt wiele w rzeczywistości. Na pewno wiele heroicznych czynów które rzekomo były ich udziałem miały miejsce w ich podpitych głowach. ''Muniek rysuje w zeszycie stickmana - Polskę, który jest rozrywany przez trójkę innych stickmanów. '''Muniek: (myśli) ''Ten temat byłby super na kolejny odcinek. Mógłby T-Raperów puścić swoją drogą... '''Nauczyciel: '''Ich ulubioną czynnością było ucztowanie i polowanie, żeby potem móc ucztować jeszcze więcej. Oczywiście, nie zajmowali się wyłącznie konsumpcją jadła. Pili jak smoki. ''Muniek narysował w zeszycie następną scenę: Głowa stickmana - Polski wskakuje na stickmana - Austrię i wyrywa swoje własne nogi z jego rąk. Kamera przeskakuje na zegar, na którym wskazówki przesunęły się o 33 minuty. Ludzie zaczynają wychodzić z klasy. Muniek: '''Ej Mikuś, przypomnij mi co jeszcze dzisiaj mamy... '''Mikuś: Infa, gegra, matma, religia, polski i 2 wf-y. Muniek: Raaany, aż do 16?! Mikuś: No ale te wf-y nam odwołają bo Kółko Śpiewu zajmuje salę gimnastyczną. Muniek: To będziemy zapi**dalać na stadion. Mikuś: '''Zaangażowali Wołgograda do pomocy, ma im zbudować scenę. Mamy luz. '''Muniek: To super! Ale skąd ty to wiesz? Mikuś: '''Bo też tam idę... '''Muniek: '''Tobie się chyba nudzi stary. '''Mikuś: '''Zmusili mnie... i ciebie chyba też zmuszą. '''Gośka: Muniek! Gośka biegnie korytarzem. Muniek: I wykrakałeś... Gośka podbiegła do Muńka. Muniek: Co jest? Gośka: Musisz mi pomóc! Muniek: Ja? A co ja niby mogę? Gośka: '''Ty możesz wszystko. '''Muniek: Ja mogę wszystko? Kobieto ja ledwo zdaję z połowy przedmiotów. Gośka: '''Pindulska drze japę że nie umiem śpiewać i nie chce mi dać solowej partii... pomóż mi... '''Muniek: Wyglądam na profesora od śpiewu? Gośka: Ale ten twój program działa cuda! Plis, pomóż mi się otworzyć przed mikrofonem... Muniek: '''Lodzik i umowa stoi. '''Gośka: '''Chyba sobie kpisz. '''Muniek: '''Dobra, żartowałem hehe. Mikuś, wchodzisz w to? '''Mikuś: Jasne. Muniek: 'Zorganizujemy coś potem ale na razie trzeba spadać na lekcje. Przyjdź wiesz gdzie. To nara. ''Muniek i Mikuś zaczęli wdrapywać się po schodach. '''Mikuś: Ty tak na serio z tym lodzikiem? Muniek: Niee, gdzie tam. Chciałem sprawdzić jak nisko upadła płeć piękna. Zdała test pomyślnie. Mikuś: I ja wiem i ty wiesz, że na 10 lasek w tej szkole które byś o to spytał, 9 poszłoby z tobą do kibla bez pretekstu. Muniek: Musiałyby mnie najpierw zmusić, wiesz? Najpierw zdam podstawówkę, potem może zacznę się za kimś rozglądać. Następna scena, po trzeciej lekcji na przerwie. Muniek: '''Słuchaj Iwan, jest robota. Zorganizuj naszej klasie odwołany polski. Z dzisiejszym tematem musimy wyrobić się przed wf-ami. '''Iwan: '''Zostaw to mnie. '''Muniek: I super. Odwraca się do kamery. Muniek: Nie mam pojęcia jak on to robi, ale gdy powie że coś zrobi, to to zrobi. I drżyjcie narody, które stoicie mu na drodze. Następna scena, klasa $ajen$. Muniek otwiera drzwi i wchodzi. Muniek: ♪ Dzień dobry dzieeeci! ♪ Klasa: '''♪ Dzień dobry paaani! ♪ '''Muniek: Gośka tremę dzisiaj czuje, głosu jakby jej brakuje. By oszczędzić zmartwień wielu, siądzie dzisiaj na Fotelu! Nic się nie dzieje. Muniek: ... Iwan ... Iwan wnosi Gośkę. Muniek: Jak cię zapowiadam, to wchodź a nie... Iwan, postaw ją tam. Iwan zanosi Gośkę na fotel. Muniek zamyka drzwi i podchodzi do komputera. Muniek: 'Zaraz zobaczymy co da się dla ciebie zrobić. ''Włącza Internet Exploder który był ukryty za ikoną Google Chrome. Słychać odgłos eksplozji w komputerze. '''Muniek: (czyta napis) Głupi śmieciu, nie wiesz że to nie jest przeglądarka? Chrome'a użyj. Muniek: Tiaa, fajnie byłoby go mieć. Tej szkoły nie stać na darmowego browsera. Klika po randomowych folderach. Muniek: Kurka wodna, jakiś śmieszek zmienił ikonę i nazwę Chrome'a na Kosz. Banda kretynów... Odpala Chrome'a. Muniek: 'Okej, zaraz się przekonamy jak ci idzie śpiewanie Gośka. ''Odtwarza. Plik:80F.ogg Gośka zaczyna śpiewać, ale ciągle myli słowa i w ogóle śpiewa niemelodyjnie. '''Olo: Zamknij ryj... Biały: Łeb mi zaraz pęknie... Zbychu: WYPIE*DALAJ ZA BRAMĘ, BO CIĘ ODHOLUJĘ... Gośka przestaje i jest jej przykro. Łzy jej lecą. Muniek: Nie lubię gdy laski płaczą. Iwan, zrób coś. Iwan podchodzi do Gośki. Wyciąga z kieszeni iPhone'a. Odpala aplikację Hairdryer FREE. Przykłada go do twarzy Gośki i wysusza jej łzy. Muniek: Suszarka z Google Play... dokąd ten świat zmierza. Kuba: '''No ja na przykład mam symulator łóżka online. '''Muniek: Już ja wolę nie wiedzieć co ty z tym fonem robisz w nocy. Iwan, przeszło jej? Iwan zdejmuje swojego iPhone'a z twarzy Gośki i sprawdza. Gośka ma czerwony prostokąt na twarzy. Iwan: Świeża jak wyprana w Perwollu. Muniek: I git. Więc to co na pewno wiem o muzyce to to, że jeśli potrenujesz na czymś fajnym i znanym, to rozruszasz struny głosowe i wyjdzie super. Możemy takie coś spróbować. Jakieś sugestie Iwan? Iwan: Wariant 80C. Muniek: Dlaczego akurat ten? Iwan wzruszył ramionami. Muniek: Przekonałeś mnie. Podszedł do kompa. Muniek: Powinnaś na chwilę odetchnąć o tych'' iuvenesów dum sedesów'' i humusów, czy czego tam jeszcze. Odpalamy. Muniek puszcza muzykę. ''Plik:80B.ogg '''Głos:' I just stab a bitch... stab her... I stab her... I stab her with my dick... Muniek: What the... Wyłącza muzykę. Klasa się śmieje. Iwan: Psst, to był wariant 80B. Muniek: Aaa, fakt. Biały: Eeej, puść to dalej! To taka fajna piosenka! Muniek: Ale to nie ta. Wrócisz do domu to se posłuchasz. A ja puszczam wariant 80C. Muniek puszcza muzykę 80C. Plik:80C.ogg Muniek: Iwan, Mikuś. Wsparcie wokalne. Cała trójka zaczyna śpiewać razem z Gośką. Jej nadal to kiepsko idzie. Ekipa: I've got the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger, I've got the mooooooo... mooves like Jagger! Muniek: Nieee... Wyłącza muzykę. Muniek: Nadal brakuje jej kopa. Olo: Eminema dawaj. Janek: Thrift Shopa puść! Muniek: To nie takie głupie. Ale mamy jeszcze wariant 80D i 80E. Janek: A co z wariantem 80A? Muniek: Zbanowany w niektórych krajach, nie możemy puścić. To co, wariant 80D? Iwan: '''Jedziesz. '''Muniek: '''Dobra, to ja zacznę a potem ty do mnie dołącz. Jak coś słowa są na ekranie. '''Gośka: Okej... Muniek odtwarza muzykę. Plik:80D.ogg Muniek: Soli mi daaaaj, trochę słońca... a czo do licha... posolono. Bejbi dont kraj... Muniek&Gośka: ''Answer's no no, I won't write such songs no moooore...'' Muniek: No no no! Wyłącza muzykę. Muniek: Było nieźle, już się wczuwasz. Ale najlepsze zostawiłem na koniec. Widzę, że już się rozkręcasz, więc tym razem śpiewasz już sama bez mojej pomocy. Muniek włącza wariant 80E. Plik:80E.ogg Na dźwięk pierwzych sekund Gośka wyraźnie się ożywia. Gośka: To moje dzieciństwo! Scena przewinięta do refrenu. Gośka: ''Music's the odyssey, it's here for you for me, just listen find the magic key...'' Muniek: Wow, super jej idzie. Nie sądzisz? Iwan: No całkiem całkiem. Teraz może już iść na salę a my idziemy do domu. Muniek: O nie, tu nie koniec naszej roli stary. Pójdziemy tam z nią i będziemy jej dawać wsparcie mentalne. Chcę zobaczyć, czy moja lekcja coś wniosła. Iwan: Byłbyś o wiele lepszym nauczycielem niż większość tych oszołomów co próbuje nas czegoś nauczyć. Muniek: Też masz swój udział kolo. A teraz chodźmy. Następna scena. Sala gimnastyczna, jest półmrok. Światła oświetlają tylko prowizoryczną scenę na której stoi ekipa śpiewaków składająca się głównie z dziewczyn. Jest tam też Mikuś i parę innych chłopaków z równoległych klas. Pindulska: Nie nie nie i jeszcze raz nie. Nie ma szans żebyś śpiewała solówkę od początku, ty się do tego nie nadajesz dziecko. Gośka: Proszę, niech mi pani da szansę, dużo ćwiczyłam. Pindulska: 'To moje ostateczne słowo niedorajdo! ''Muniek wstaje z ławki, na której siedział razem z Iwanem. Podchodzi do nauczycielki. '''Muniek: Pindziu pani kochana, przyszliśmy tu specjalnie by posłuchać naszej koleżanki. Wiemy, do czego ona jest zdolna. Proszę spojrzeć na to z tej perspektywy. Tam siedzi Iwan. Iwan właśnie wyrabia nadgodziny słuchając jakichś pioseneczek, zamiast pompować muskuły. A Iwan nie lubi, gdy zabiera się mu za dużo czasu. Chyba nie chce pani... Pindulska: Dobrze dobrze, niech będzie. Ustaw się i zaczniesz z pierwszą zwrotką, a reszta dołączy do ciebie w drugiej. Czy to jasne? Gośka: Tak jest! :D Muniek: No, tak się z pospólstwem rozmawia. Wraca na swoje miejsce. Pindulska włącza muzykę. Plik:80F.ogg Pindulska: '''Trzy, cztery, i...! '''Gośka: Gaudeamus igitur, iuvenes dum sumus! Gaudeamus igitur, iuvenes dum sumus! Post iucundam iuventutem, post molestam senectutem, nos habebit humus, nos habeeeebiiiit huuuumuus! Na twarzy Pindulskiej widać zdumienie, ale w pozytywnym sensie. Reszta dołącza do Gośki w drugiej zwrotce. Teraz słychać śpiewających w tle, a Muniek i Iwan rozmawiają. Muniek: Misja zakończona pełnym sukcesem. Dobra robota Iwan. A teraz możemy już iść do domu, bo późno. Chłopaki wstają, Muniek rozprostowuje ręce i idą w stronę wyjścia. Muniek: A powiesz mi teraz, co zrobiłeś babce od polaka? Iwan: Cóż, powiedzmy że jeśli ma klaustrofobię, może z tego nie wyjść. Muniek: Niespecjalnie się tym przejmuję. Kamera zatrzymuje się na drzwiach do magazynu. Ktoś w nie puka. Słychać głos. Polonistka: Jest tam kto? Pomocy! Tu jest ciemno i ciasno... RATUUUNKUUU! Wyświetla się biały napis na czarnym tle: '''CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI (?)''' KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:$ajen$ - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125